


Let It Bloom

by sargent



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fanart, H/D Erised 2020, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Unusual Career
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27376036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sargent/pseuds/sargent
Summary: Draco is an event manager, he needs flowers regularly. Harry owns a flower shop.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 32
Kudos: 243
Collections: H/D Erised 2020





	Let It Bloom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tedah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tedah/gifts).



> There's a fic for this artwork, you can find it [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28575282).
> 
> Dear Tedah, Happy Advent! I hope 2020 is being kind to you, and that the Christmas season brings you joy! I was very excited reading your sign-up, we have similar tastes, so I hope you like your gift, I've put a lot of love in the makings of it ♡

[ ](https://imgur.com/24b0LBn)

"How many flowers will I have to buy for you to finally ask me out?"

  


[ ](https://imgur.com/Xfzpfdm)

**Author's Note:**

> This artwork was part of HD Erised 2020; thank you so much for viewing! You can show your appreciation for the artist in a comment below. ♥


End file.
